1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine and a control method.
2. Background
In general, a laundry treatment apparatus commonly designates various kinds of apparatuses for treating laundry using physical and chemical actions. W washing machine removes contaminants from clothing, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using a chemical decomposition action of water and detergent and a physical action, such as friction, between water and laundry. A drying machine spin-dries wet laundry to dry the wet laundry. A refresher sprays heated steam to laundry to prevent allergy due to the laundry and to conveniently wash the laundry.
A washing machine is classified as an agitator type washing machine, a drum type washing machine, or a pulsator type washing machine. In general, the washing machine sequentially performs a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a spin-drying cycle to wash laundry. Some of the cycles may be performed according to user selection. A proper washing method is used to wash laundry according to the kind of the laundry.
In the washing machine, the washing cycle and the spin-drying cycle are basically performed. The agitator type washing machine and the pulsator type washing machine each include a washing shaft for rotating an agitator or a pulsator, a spin-drying shaft for rotating a tub together with the agitator or the pulsator, and a clutch for selectively connecting the washing shaft or the spin-drying shaft to a motor to connect or disconnect power such that the washing cycle and the spin-drying cycle can be selectively performed.
However, the clutch may not be connected to a driven unit due to weight of a drum and eccentricity of laundry in the drum. If a drive unit continuously operates without recognition thereof, the clutch, the driven unit, or the driving unit may be damaged.